


Невидимая граница

by delannoie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Petrellicest, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все эти прикосновения, поцелуи, улыбки, взгляды, адресованные только Питеру, словно говорят: «Ты мой и только мой»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невидимая граница

****

Пальцы Нэйтана мягко скользят по шее Питера, и это прикосновение, гораздо интимнее, чем если бы он просто хотел обнять его по-братски. Питер чувствует легкий холодок пробегающий по коже и резко душит в себе желание придвинуться ближе. Все эти прикосновения, поцелуи, улыбки, взгляды, адресованные только Питеру, словно говорят: «Ты мой и только мой». Нэйтан обнимает его, удерживая в объятьях чуть дольше чем нужно, и сжимая его плечи так сильно, что это почти больно, словно хочет, оставить на теле Питера следы лишний раз это подтверждающие, и Питеру кажется забавным, что Нэйтан, похоже, всерьез считает его своей собственностью. Младший Петрелли лишь улыбается в ответ и говорит себе в очередной раз, что просто неверно истолковывает адресованные ему знаки внимания.

Происходящее между ними более всего напоминало некую химическую реакцию. Нэйтан делает все это, прооцируя его, а Питер… Питер в ответ ревнует брата к каждой и к каждому, даже к тем с кем Нэйтан ведет деловые разговоры, к каждому, кому тот хоть раз улыбнулся так же солнечно и ясно как он улыбается Питеру. Он ревнует и чувство это слишком сильное чтобы назвать его «братской ревностью».

Иногда Питеру кажется, что он болен или сходит с ума. Если он видит Нэйтан с женщиной, он не может перестать думать о том, каково было бы оказаться на ее месте. Это ненормально, но ему хочется, чтобы Нэйтан смотрел на него так, как сейчас смотрит на Нее. Ему представляется, как они с братом сидят рядом, негромко разговаривая о какой-то чуши, придвинувшись так близко, что со стороны это может показаться непристойным. Нэйтан берет его за руку, их пальцы переплетаются, все слова куда-то исчезают и их губы соприкасаются в первый раз…

Питер часто думает о том, как целуется Нэйтан. Он чувствует, что эти мысли заставляют его краснеть, пробуждая в нем отвращение к самому себе, и к Нэйтану, который слишком ярко проявляет свои «братские» чувства, но никогда не показывает, что за взглядами и объятьями скрывается нечто большее. Иногда Питеру кажется, что Нэйтан все понимает и от этого ему становится страшно, в те моменты, когда брат оказывается слишком близко наедине с ним. В такие моменты Питер вспоминает все свои непристойные фантазии и понимает, что не хочет их осуществления. 

Он думает, что если бы они не были теми, кем они являются, если бы они были чужими людьми, которые встретились по странному стечению обстоятельств, или по воле неких высших сил, то они бы стали любовниками. Но они не были другими людьми, они Питер и Нэйтан Петрелли, и он оба знают, что существует одна невидимая граница, которую ни один из них перейти не решится.

Нэйтан обнимает Питера и целует его в висок. Он улыбается так нежно, его взгляд говорит Питеру: «Я люблю тебя, брат». Питер улыбается в ответ, но улыбка мгновенно становится болезненной гримасой, когда Нэйтан оставляет его и идет танцевать с очередной красоткой.

Они никогда не заговорят об этом. Они оба стараются просто не думать об этой их маленькой проблеме. Ведь стоит только сказать о ней вслух, как проблема обретет форму, станет настоящей, и в одно мгновение, перевернув привычный мир, разрушит их жизни.

Нэйтан по-прежнему ведет свою игру, никогда не заходя слишком далеко, делая вид, что это ничего не значит, а Питер... Питер просто хочет, чтобы его старший брат всегда был рядом, заботился о нем, поддерживал и любил его чуть больше, чем всех остальных. Он уверен, что это простой эгоизм и запрещает себе вспоминать то странное чувство, так не похожее на ревность, заставившее его плакать так горько, как никогда в жизни в тот вечер, когда Нэйтан объявил о своем решении жениться…


End file.
